roblox_grant_aviationfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Early Bird
Operation Early Bird was a military operation active from August 10th, 2020 to August 15th, 2020 during The Second Civil War. The Operation was created to retrieve and liberate civilians, Prisoners of War, and chief military staff from Federation-captured Washington, DC. The Operation was the first to feature Grant Aviation aircraft, with a squadron flying the newly produced F-3 Pelican fighters providing support for Remnant troops. Before the Battle After the start of The Second Civil War in January 2020, the forces of The Federation had encircled Washington, DC and taken all but the White House, which contained a few dozen high ranking US officials and some civilians escaping the conflict. The forces of The Remnants planned a deep attack into Washington to rescue these 'captured' noncombatants that would feature support from the newly founded Grant Aviation and their new air vehicles. During the Battle The Beginning The battle began on August 10th, with 4,500 Remnant soldiers pushing across the I-66 bridge west of the White House in a full assault. Front line resistance from the Federation was light, with the Remnants pushing in two groups to the White House's Southern lawn. Once the Remnants had reached the White House, F-3 Pelicans from Grant Aviation, following the river at low altitude, entered the combat zone and began engaging armored vehicles. With early air support, Remnant forces were able to encircle and overrun Federation forces around the building and begin the extraction. The Stalemate After the extraction of the officials and civilians from the White House, a large force of 10,000 Federation troops approached from the Southeast, completely outnumbering the Remnants and forcing them to entrench themselves. This stalemate lasted for four days, with the Remnants entrenching themselves inside of the White House. On the fourth day, the Federation had set up short-range artillery near the Washington Monument to shell the Remnants and destroy the White House. Grant Aviation aircraft engaged the artillery, but an aircraft was lost when it stuck the Monument, and another was damaged by debris when flying past. The falling Monument managed to render the artillery inoperable, with the crews abandoning them as the structure landed onto the guns. The Escape from Washington With the artillery destroyed, along with the chaos and confusion from the destruction of the Monument, the Remnants managed to find a gap to escape. 3,000 of the initial attack force, along with the 300 liberated noncombatants, made a final push through the weakest section of Federation forces and escaped to the West. Grant Aviation Pelicans continued to strafe Federation forces during the escape, with two aircraft being downed by enemy fire. After the Battle Remnant forces escaped Washington and continued West, ending up in Kentucky and entrenching themselves in a makeshift base. A total of 1,600 out of the 4,500 men from the Remnants had been killed, along with 5 civilians killed when an escape vehicle was destroyed by Federation fire. Remnant kill reports note an unconfirmed 2,000 enemies killed, along with an entire Federation artillery company. The battle would be a large morale booster for the Remnants in the early stages of the war and placed proper governmental officials behind the front lines and into Remnant office. Category:Battles